


Breaths of the Wild

by Navy_Night_Sky



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alive Champions (Legend of Zelda), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute Link, Everybody Lives, F/M, Female Link (Legend of Zelda), Ganon And Riju Are Siblings, Ganon is a Dork, Gerudo Culture, Good Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda), Love Triangles, Memory Loss, Protective Prince Sidon, Rescue Missions, Short Link, Talking Link (Legend of Zelda), Teen Ganon, The Triforce, Video Game Logic, Why Can't We Pet the Dogs?!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navy_Night_Sky/pseuds/Navy_Night_Sky
Summary: 100 years ago a great evil rose and caused a great calamity nearly destroying the kingdom of Hyrule. With monsters and corrupted machines roaming the land life in the kingdom is now scattered with only a few settlements remaining and most living as aimless travelers. However, light may soon return to the broken kingdom as a hero rises from her long slumber to defeat the evil she failed to do so long ago, and she won't be alone to do it.
Relationships: Ganondorf & Link (Legend of Zelda), Link & Prince Sidon, Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This will be based off my personal playthrough and I went to Gerudo town first. Not enough female Link stories or teen Ganon either.

She saw a light, a very bright light that became bigger and bigger. Where was she? Who was she? Those were questions she could not answer. The felt warm and It was like she had it seen before yet she could not pin point when. Then she began to hear something, a voice.

_..eyes_

_Open..._

_Open your eyes_

_Link_

_Open your eyes_

_Wake up Link_

She did, she opened her tired heavy and blurry eyes and yet what seemed like such a simple task felt like an impossible feat. Her body ached and felt stiff, as if not a single muscle had been moved in quite some time. When her eyes finally adjusted all she saw was a soft blue light and strange markings above her.

After a moment she found the strength to push herself up off of the stone surface she was on and hop off. Her legs felt wobbly but she managed to stay standing, her entire body went from being stiff to being like jelly and she found moving to be difficult. Looking around and through the mist she saw that she was in a dark and damp room but could not make out anything more other than a blue glow on the other side of the room.

Making her way over she saw it was a pedestal of sorts and that it had something on it. She stared at it trying to figure out what it could be as it gave off a feeling of familiarity but was startled by it suddenly moving and a voice in her head speaking to her.

_"That is a Sheikah Slate. Take it. It will help guide you after your long slumber."_

She took the small stone tablet from the pedestal and looked at it closely. The center glowed strangely and she inspected it thoroughly, curious as to what this thing could be.

After she had picked it up she heard a rumbling a saw the wall open up to another room. She hesitated going over but soon realized that that was the only way out so she made her way over. This room was less bare as she saw a few chests in it and with curiosity taking over she rummaged through them. She found a dress, pants, footwear and a few other accessories. The clothes looked as though they were once very lovely and well made but time had dulled and worn them.

Putting on the old dress and boots she saw yet another pedestal at the end of the room and walked over to it, hoping for another way out. As she approached the voice once again spoke to her, guiding her.

_"Hold the Sheikah Slate up to the pedestal. That will show you the way."_

She had no reason the go against this voice so she did as told and held the slap up to the pedestal and waited to see what would happen. The orange lights turned blue and she heard rumbling again and saw the wall open up to reveal natural light the burned her sensitive eyes. She soon found herself taking in the scent of trees and the light breeze of the morning. The voice spoke once again.

_"Link... You are the light-our light-that must shine upon Hyrule once again. Now go..."_

The art that inspired me to make female Link :


	2. Great Plateau

Her eyes hurt from the light outside but they soon adjusted and she could see the sky and trees just beyond the cave's entrance and so she made her way out. Once finally out of the stuffy cave she took in the sight before her. She saw fields and mountains in the distance along with a volcano and what seemed to be a large bird in the sky though she found it odd the wings did not seem to flap.

As she took everything in something caught her sight in the corner of her eye and turning to see she saw a dark figure just down the hill from her but they soon turned and walked away. At least she wasn't alone, but that could either be a good or bad thing. Seeing as she had no other choice but to go that way she walked down the hill and approached the stranger and as she got closer she saw that they were and old man in dark clothes sitting by a fire. He saw her approaching and was the first to speak.

"Hello. Odd to see another soul in these parts." He greeted.

"H-hello." she greeted back, her voice raspy from not being used. Just how long was she asleep for? "Who are you?" she asked the man.

"Me? I'll spare you my life story. I'm just some old fool that's lived here, alone, for some time now."

"And where is here?"

"This place? This is the Great Plateau. According to legend this place is the birthplace of the entire kingdom of Hyrule." the man began to speak as he got up and gestured towards a building in the distance. "That there is the Temple of Time. It was once the site of many ancient and important ceremonies. Now it's just a pile of ruins, a ghost of it's former self." the old man finished as he sat back down by the fire.

Nothing he said sounded even vaguely familiar to her. She wandered off from the man and towards the temple. It was an imposing building but also one that was nothing more than moss covered ruble, making it hard to believe the old man's words about it. As she walked the voice returned to speak to her once again.

_"Link... Link. Head for the point marked on your Sheikah Slate."_

Link... She supposed that was her name then as that was what the voice had called her before. Link... she guessed it fit though she couldn't tell as she couldn't even recognize her own face.

It was odd, not knowing who you were. She knew how to speak, what the sky was, the grass the ocean and could even comprehend the man's words just fine, but when it came to anything about herself she drew a blank. Nothing.

Deciding not to dwell on such a depressing topic she took out the slate and looked at it, seeing only darkness and a blinking orange light and a yellow triangle. She assumed she was the triangle and started heading toward the orange dot, seeing as that was the only thing on the slate.

However as she walked a chill went up her spine when she heard a grumbling like noise. Peeking from behind the railing of the mossy cracked stairs she saw a strange creature. It was small with a pig like face and hunched over, she saw it was hold a crude looking club and though it didn't look all that threatening her instincts told her it was indeed dangerous.

She had nothing to fight or defend herself with and all she saw lying around was a small tree branch, but it would have to do as the creature was blocking her path and she needed to get by it. She made herself known to it and when it saw her it immediately became hostile and charged at her ready to hit her with it's club but surprisingly she was faster and hit the thing in the head with the tree branch.

It wasn't strong enough to hurt the creature but it did stun it enough to make it drop it's club and she was able to take it for herself. Now armed with a somewhat proper weapon she stuck the red thing with it until it finally disappeared into a cloud of black smoke leaving only a small horn behind.

It was... strange. Fighting that thing came so naturally to her, as if she had done it a thousand times before. This made her even more curious as too who she was.

Burying those thoughts for now she went back to following the vague map she had. The terrain was a mess making it annoying to find her way. Rubble was everywhere and random stairs just stuck out of the ground. There were also many more of those red creatures but she had no interest in fighting anymore so she found herself just going around them which was surprisingly easy. These creatures did not seem to have much intelligence.

After much walking in not very decent footwear she finally made it to where the orange dot was indicating to. To her surprise it was another pedestal under some rocks. It glowed just like the others and had a small rectangular hole that was just the right size for the slate she had. After inspecting it she decided to place the slate on it to see what would happen.

The pedestal began to move and began to glow orange.

**Sheikah Tower activated. Please watch for falling rocks.**

The earth began to rumble knocking Link over onto the ground and so she duck and covered. When the rumbling stopped and everything went still she finally got up and saw that she was now high in the sky.

**Distilling local information... Regional map extracted.**

Link watched as numerous lettering appeared and flowed down the stalactite above the pedestal only to form into a small blue droplet and fall onto the slate. After that the pedestal released the Sheikah Slate and Link saw that the blank screen now had a map on it. She looked out onto the land and saw other towers off in the distance and wondered if they too did the same as this one.

When making her way to descend the tower she heard the voice again.

_"Remember... Try... Try to Remember."_

She turned towards the castle in the distance, the one covered in darkness and saw a small yet bright light shining from within. There, that was where the voice was coming from, she knew it. The darkness around the castle began to move and it soon formed a mouth and let out a beastly growl only to be subdued by the light.

_"Link, you have been asleep for 100 years. The beast... When the beast regains its true power the world will face it's end. Now then... You must hurry Link."_

One hundred years? She had been asleep for one hundred years? How was that even possible? Who was she exactly? Her mind was racing with so many questions. Was she meant to... fight that thing? She felt like she was being called there not only by the voice but by that... thing as well. This was all too much for her to think about.

Finally making her way down the tower and back to solid ground she was startle by a loud call. Looking around for who it was she saw the old man from before gliding down towards her with some sort of contraption.

"My, my it seems we have and enigma here. This tower and others just like it have erupted all across the land. It is almost as though a long dormant power has awoken quite suddenly. If you do not mind me asking did anything... odd occur while atop that tower?" he asked her.

Link did not answer, not wanting to tell a stranger that she was hearing a voice in her head. She may not know who she is but she knew hearing voices was not normal.

"Hmm. It seems I still have a ways to go as far as earning your trust goes. I suppose that is understandable." The man turned to look towards the castle. "I assume you caught sight of that atrocity enshrouding the castle. That... Is the demon Demise, the source of all evil and the monsters that roam the kingdom. A hundred years ago that vile entity brought the kingdom of Hyrule to ruin. It suddenly appeared and destroyed everything and anything in its path. Many lives were lost in its wake. For a century now the very symbol of our kingdom, Hyrule Castle, has kept it contained, but just barely. There it festers building it's strength until the day it can emerge and unleash it's blight on the land once again. And I fear that day is fast approaching."

The old man turned back to her and looked down at her.

"I must ask you courageous one... Do you intend on making your way to the castle?"

"I do." Link replied immediately. Although still a mystery to her she knew she had to face that thing.

"I had a feeling you would say that." the man chuckled out. "However I must warn you that this plateau is surrounded by steep cliffs with no way down, the entrance having been covered up long ago. To try and jump down, why a death would be no more certain, or foolish. Of course if you had a paraglider like mine that would be a different story." The old man informed her.

"Hand it over!" Link ordered as she wanted to get off this plateau as soon as possible.

"Oho! Certainly! Why not? But of course there is no such thing as a free item in this world you know. So how about I trade it to you for a bit of treasure nearby? Come, let be show you something." he said as he walked off and Link followed. The old man pointed to a strange structure covered in orange lights. "Do you see that structure there? The one shining with a strange light? It began glowing at the exact moment those towers rose from the ground. I would think such a place might house some sort of treasure wouldn't you? Treasure for a paraglider, a fair exchange I believe."

Link was annoyed at this but knew if she wanted off this place she would have to do it. Letting out a small huff she made her way towards the strange structure in order to find whatever treasure the old man was hoping for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the trials and either at the end or the beginning of ch 4 I'll introduce Ganon.


	3. Chapter 3

The night air was chilly and it was beginning to rain, something he was not use to in the slightest but he didn't care, he was glad to have finally gotten out of that damn desert.

Ganon was making his way to Hyrule, something he had always wanted to do. The young Gerudo wasn't normally allowed to leave his home of Gerudo Town, at least not alone, and had never even left the desert before but for some reason he had developed a strong desire to come here, as if something was calling him here. Maybe it was because he was just becoming restless, since the day he was born he had been surrounded by sand and the same faces.

But what really had made him want to come here was that the day before he while in the canyon he had witnessed something strange. It began when the earth started to shake and he at first thought it a normal earthquake but soon he was awestruck when he saw a tower burst up from the top of Spectacle Rock. This had caused him to become curious and he had made his way up there only to be disappointed it was smack dab in the middle of the mud pit.

However while he was up there he took notice of even more towers littered about the old kingdom of Hyrule. He had even saw one on the infamous Great Plateau, but that one was different. It glowed blue rather than orange like the others he could see. As he looked up at it he kept having the feeling that he needed to go there, like he was being called specifically there.

Well, he had climbed higher cliffs.

***~...~***

Link watched in shock as the old man disappeared into a blue glow right in front of her. She knew he was a strange man but just not that strange. She had just finished the last shrine atop the mountain when he had mysteriously appeared and then disappeared. He had had her traveling all over the place looking for "treasure" but now she realized this was all some sort of test, but for what? Before disappearing he had told her to meet him at the point were the shrines would make an X.

Looking at her map it took her a moment before realizing he was most likely at the temple and now she had to go there. She was at the top of a snowy mountain and now she had to climb down, at least the old man was kind enough to give her his warm doublet even though it did engulf her small body.

Heading down the mountain at night was not a fun experience as skeletal bokoblins rose from the ground to attack her but luckily they were easy to deal with. Along her little journey she had picked up various weaponry and was pretty good at using them making her wonder just who she actually was. She had also gotten these ruins from the shrines the old man had her enter.

The Sheikah Slate could now produce bombs, lift metallic objects, stop objects in there tracts and even create ice. Such an amazing thing should be going to some great warrior or king, not a random nobody in rags like her.

Another thing she had received from the shrines were these things called spirits orbs. She knew not what they were for but she knew that they were important.

She found herself approaching the temple just as the sun was beginning to rise but as she did she saw a mysterious light inside. Going in she saw a tall statue at the end of the temple and it was being bathed in a soothing white light. She approached it and saw the statue staring down at her, a warm smile on it's carved face. She prayed.

" _You have conquered the shrines and claimed their Spirit Orbs. I can offer you great power. It appears you have four Spirit Orbs. In exchange for four Spirit Orbs I can amplify your being. I can give you health or enhance your endurance. What is your desire?"_

She heard a strange yet soothing voice speak to her. It offered her health or endurance and she supposed health was something everyone wanted so she prayed for that.

It was strange. The goddess seemed to have answered her prayer and she already felt like she was stronger, more resilient.

"Ho! The blessing of the goddess has made you much more resilient it seem." she heard the old man's voice. She looked up and saw him looking down at her through the dilapidated roof of the temple. "Here I am, get up here, quickly!" he ordered as he moved away from the hole in the roof.

She managed to find a ladder up to the roof and saw the old man standing in the belfry of the temple. She made her way towards him, noting how he glowed and was surrounded by what looked almost like fire.

"Well done there my child... Now, the time has come to show you who I truly am. I was King Rhaom Bosphoramus Hyrule. I am... I was your father." he spoke in a serious yet also somber tone. Link was shocked by the words that left his mouth. This man, was her father. After he had revealed this he then became covered in brightness blinding her for a split second and when she could see him again gone were his old worn clothes, replaced by garments truly fit for a king along with a crown atop his head.

But with this change in attire also came a revelation, the old man was a ghost. He no longer stood before her but rather floated his body covered in a misty firey haze.

"The Great Calamity was merciless. It devastated everything in it's path, lo, a century ago. It was then that my life was taken away from me. And since that time, here i have remained in spirit form. I did not think it wise to overwhelm you while your memory was still fragile, it broke my heart to see you did not remember me. So I assumed a temporary form, Forgive me. I think you are now ready... Ready to here what happened 100 years ago."

Link listened as the old man, no, king, no her father spoke to her. He reveled everything to her, of the demon that had destroyed the kingdom, Demise an evil that had existed even before Hyrule. Of the a prophecy that foretold his arrival, of ancient machines and of Champions, and of a princess, her elder sister Zelda. It was this princess whose voice she was hearing.

But most importantly he reveled to her who she was, a princess. Princess Linkle of Hyrule, second in line, but also a knight. She was the chosen hero that was said to fight Demise and stop him, and she had failed. Now here she was.

Once he was finished telling her of the past he bid his farewell and gifted her the paraglider. He apologized for the past and then urged her to rescue her sister. He then told her to seek out someone named Impa, someone she supposedly knew and who had more answers for her. After all that he disappeared.

Now she was alone. She looked at the map on the slate and saw yet another blinking light showing her where to go. She supposed she better start heading there and used her newly acquired glider and left the belfry.

She reached the ground and began to head towards the edge of the plateau ready to finally leave, that is until something caught her eye. It was a person, and this person certainly wasn't the king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot Twist ha! And I have a couple more to!  
> Heads up i'm gonna edit the summary as I wrote it while very sleeping so its pretty lazy to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Link approached the person and as she did could start to make out there features. It was clearly a man, a very tall man with dark skin and short orange hair. He was standing near the Sheikah Tower and didn't seem to notice her until she was only a few feet away.

She looked at him and he still had yet to notice her. Link didn't know why but she was getting the same feeling she had with the old man, her father, that she knew this person somehow. She felt some sort of connection to him despite his face being completely unfamiliar to her. Then again she didn't even recognize her own father so who knows.

"Hello?" she called out to him causing the stranger to jump in surprise and reach for the sword on his back.

The man, or boy rather as even though he was rather tall he looked no older than a teenager, turned to face her as if ready to defend an attacked but stopped after he looked at her.

"Oh... Don't sneak up on people like that." the man scolded her like one would a child.

"Sorry." she replied, little annoyed at his tone. "What are you doing here?" she asked in a slightly suspicious tone.

"I could ask the same. This place is supposed to be abandoned. What's a tiny person like you doing up here?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business." link replied defensively, not liking his choice of the word _"Tiny."_.

"Well I'm an adventurer, that's why I'm here."

"How? There are steep cliffs all around."

"Climbed duh."

It annoyed Link greatly to hear him say that. Why was this person able to so easily climb and not her? That wasn't very fair.

"So, what about you? Why are you here?" the man asked.

"...I woke up here." was all she said.

"Woke up? What do you mean by that?"

"I woke up here, that's all."

"Not a very good answer. How? You sleepwalk here or something?"

"No. I've just always been here...I guess."

"You guess?"

"Hmph, I don't have to explain myself anymore to a stranger." she said getting more annoyed at his tone.

Just who was this guy anyway? He was just a stranger yet Link couldn't help but think she knew him. Maybe she did. She was getting a headache trying to think about it.

"Hmm guess you're right, I am a stranger." the man said. "Well, I am Ganon, prince of the Gerudo tribe." he introduced himself.

"...Link." she replied.

"Just Link?" he questioned.

"Just Link." she replied again. Although she now knew her full name and title she didn't think it mattered all the much due to the current circumstances. "Well, It was nice meeting you, I guess, but I must be getting on my way." she said to him as she moved past him.

"Hey wait! You can't just leave like that." Ganon protested.

"Sorry. I have a something very important to do. I have to go."

And with that Link ran towards the edge of the plateau and jumped, sending Ganon into shock at the supposed suicidal jump causing him to rush over to see if she really just did that.

However instead of seeing a body on the ground below he saw the strange girl safely gliding down onto the field below. The young prince was a little jealous of seeing the girls contraption but he was also filled with a lot more curiosity and decided he needed to speak more to her.

He took a few steps back and then began to run towards the edge before he too jumped off. Although he didn't have a glider of his own he wasn't all that worried, a fall from this height was nothing.

Ganon soon hit the ground with no injury to speak of. Ever since he was a toddler he had been a durable child, truly a source of pride for his people, and always a source of worry for his mother. It took him a second but Ganon spotted her ahead of him and made his way over to her. 

"Hey! Wait up!" he hollered at her. She turned around with a surprised look on her face.

"Huh? What? Are you following me? I don't have time for you, I need to get to Kakariko Village." Link said as she continued on.

"Hey! C'mon wait a minute!" Ganon said as he reached for her hand to stop her. He was not used to being ignored like this.

However when Ganon reached for the her hand both immediately pulled away from each other and held there now stinging, and glowing hands. Link looked at the back of her hand and saw that it was glowing with the symbol of three triangles, with one slightly brighter than the others. She looked over at the boy, Ganon, and say that his hand had the same golden light coming off it.

Link had no idea why this had just happened. It only lasted a second and then her hand was back to normal but not without leaving a faint mark of the back of the three triangles. Ganon looked at his own in shock as well and then to Link, and suddenly got suspicious.

"Who are you exactly?"

"I told you I'm Link."

"That's not all. What was with that glow huh? Who are you?" he interrogated. Ganon wasn't a fool who had been kept in the dark. He knew exactly what that light was, but he didn't know why it happened.

"... You won't believe me."

"Try me."

"I am Linkle, second princess of Hyrule and I am also the chosen hero." she explained though she couldn't help but feel embarrassed when she did.

"The princesses of Hyrule are dead, everyone knows that and even if they weren't they'd be well over a hundred by now and last time I checked Hylians don't age as slowly as the Zora or Gorons."

"I told you you wouldn't believe me, but that's who I am, I guess."

"You guess?"

"It's complicated okay. Just... forget it okay, I need to go."

With that Link made her way to the Dueling Peaks just like her father had told her. She hoped this Impa person had more answers for her. She looked at her hand and wondered, just what was that.

"The Triforce." she heard Ganon say from behind her.

"Ahh! Are you following me?" she asked startled.

"It was the Triforce that shined. Why do you have it? Are you the reincarnated hero?" he asked her in a serious tone.

"I..." Link thought for a moment and about her father's words to her. She did remember him saying how she was the hero chosen by a sword, and also chosen by the three Golden Goddesses. Is that what he meant?

"I can't really believe that you're some princess, but you do have a piece of the Triforce, but which one I don't know. But I do have one question for you."

"What?" she asked hesitantly.

"How do you feel about bananas?"

"What? Bananas?"

"Yeah bananas. How do you feel about them?"

Link looked at him like he had just had his brain fall out of his ears. Why would he ask her such an odd question out of nowhere? "I... I don't know? I've never had one, I think."

"Okay, test over, you passed." he said in a cheery tone. "So you said you're heading for Kakariko? Let me guess to see the elder Impa?"

"Uh, yeah. How did you know?"

"Lucky guess. I've never met her myself but my mom and grandmother did. She was there when the Great Calamity happened, pretty old now but has a lot of wisdom to give. I'm guessing you're going to see her about the Triforce? Makes sense, the Sheikah are one of the oldest races in the land and have close ties to the goddess Hylia."

"You... you know a lot."

"When one is stuck inside most of the time all they can do is read or listen to the stories of the elders or travelers."

Link continued to walk but noticed that Ganon was following her still. "Why are you following me?" she asked slightly annoyed.

"Why wouldn't I after what just happened. Besides I can't just let a tiny thing like you wonder about all alone when there are monsters about. You're clearly not prepared to be traveling."

"I have a sword."

"A rusty one, and absolutely no armor to speak of."

"You're shirtless."

"Yes but I'm very durable. Anyway I want to meet this Impa person as well, I have questions of my own." he explained as he took the lead.

Link was annoyed now as she was hoping for some time alone to think and maybe try and remember anything on her own but now this weirdo was tagging along. Still, he did seem to know a lot and maybe she find out more about the state of the current world.

"Hey look! A Moblin! Bet I can get it in one hit! Wanna bet?"

Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link is about 15-16 in this since she is Zelda's younger sister and Ganon is 17. Her full name is Linkle but her family and friends call her Link. I know we see how Link gets the master sword in Age of Calamity but I'm gonna change that in this for the story.  
> Note this will be a buddy adventure type story as they travel around but will get more serious/emotional when the other main characters get introduced.


	5. Chapter 5

True to his word he took down the monster in one hit. This Ganon guy was indeed strong, very strong. Link supposed it wouldn't be to bad traveling with him, and on the plus side she did find another shrine right by the river.

"Another shrine. This ones glowing too." Ganon said as they went up to it. "Is it because of those towers. The ones I've seen so far have never glowed before."

"It is." she said as she approached the shrine and activated it.

"Ooo! Very cool! Are you going inside? Can I come?" the redhead asked excitedly.

"No, I don't think you can. These shrines are tests made specifically for the hero chosen by the sword and if you were to come that would defeat the purpose of them."

"Boo, no fair."

"Life isn't fair." she said as she descended.

Nope, not fair at all Ganon thought as he watched the tiny girl descend into the shrine and he was left alone. Since young he had heard numerous stories about these shrines, all different but they all did have one thing in common, they were indeed built for the hero chosen by Hylia herself.

The Gerudo didn't really acknowledge Hylia all that much, they put their faith into the Goddess Din, and the piece that resided inside him was proof of that faith, but that didn't mean they ignored the fact that the goddess did once exist, and so did her chosen hero.

He guessed that would be proof enough that this Link girl was the Princess Linkle. It was weird to think that as he had heard from his grandmother herself that the two princesses of Hyrule were dead, defeated by the demon himself. Then again if they were dead, then Demise would have their pieces and so far there was no proof the monster did.

No, he needed to stop thinking about it, about that demon. If he did then that would only invite him in. And he couldn't let that happen.

Link emerged from the shrine after some time and the two headed on their way towards the Dueling Peaks. They walked along a stone bridge and soon saw a guy looking off into the distance mumbling to himself. He was going on about how it was the end and when asked he started talking about the Guardians. Link knew of them from the plateau.

The man went on about how dangerous they were and how he himself almost lost his life to one and that this was clearly the end times for Hyrule. Ganon chimed in and said the end times already came a hundred years ago. Crossing the bridge Link saw another tower and decided to head straight for it, hoping to add to the map on the slate.

"You're going to that tower?" Ganon asked as he fallowed.

"Yeah. The tower can scan the area around it and make a map on the this slate." Link informed as she held it up to him. Ganon looked at it and seeing the strange thing made him remember something.

"I think my grandma told me of something like this before, from a hundred years ago. She was just a small child then but she remembers how her mother was involved with Sheikah stuff. The Divine Beasts and stuff."

"Divine Beasts?" Link questioned.

"Huh? You mean you don't know about the Beasts? Have you been living under a rock? Don't you know anything?"

"A cave actually. And... well... no I don't, I don't know anything, at least about myself. All I know was that I was injured and now my memories are gone. I just know that Impa can help me."

"Oh. Well then hmm... Look over there! See that bird in the distance? That's a Divine Beast!" Ganon informed her as he pointed off to the distance. "Its been circling in the sky for a century now but word from travelers says that it's gotten closer to Rito Village and is starting to become hostile. This is most likely due to Demise." he got quiet as he said the last part and looked off toward the castle. "... Anyway lets get to that tower and then to Kakariko! I'm tired of just standing around!"

Ganon then ran off towards the tower forcing Link to try and catch up but her legs were not only shorter than his but also still out of shape. They needed to do away with some Bokoblin camps first but they finally made it to the tower and began to climb. Once again Link was annoyed at how fast Ganon could climb without any effort and got to the top before her.

"You know if that's the fastest you can climb you can always just cling to my back, like a baby monkey!" the tall boy joked as he waited for Link to get to the top.

"Sh-shut up! I just told you I was injured so I'm just not at full strength!" she yelled at him in embarrassment.

She finally made it to the top and went over to the pedestal as Ganon watched and inserted the slate. Just like the other tower the stalactite glowed blue with lettering that dripped down onto the slate, adding another piece to the map. She took it back and looked at the new map, noticing that it showed her exactly how to get to Kakariko. However not only did she get more of a map she also got a new feature to the slate as well.

A sensor. It explained to her that the slate was now able to sense when a shrine was near by and that excited her. The more shrines she went into meant she could get stronger.

"Oh! Can I see that?" Ganon asked as he reached for the slate but Link quickly held it away from him.

"No, it's important and only for the royal family."

"Hmph! I believe I said I was was a prince so I should get to see it." Ganon grumbled out.

"Nope. Just for me." she said as she put the slate back on her hip.

Now that she was done with the tower Link walked to the end and jumped off with her glider while Ganon just jumped down without a care. They were now on there way through the peaks. There were two more shrines both in the peaks and on the outside right by a stable. The one by the stable was surrounded by spikes but much to the Gerudo's surprise Link somehow created a block of ice she used to Ganon suggested staying the night there as the sun was now setting and Link couldn't really object to finally sleeping in a bed.

"So... you really don't remember anything about yourself?" Ganon finally asked as they got to their beds for the night.

"No, I don't... Almost everything about myself is a mystery to me. I need to see Impa, I know she knows me."

"I see... Maybe you should see the Zora too." he suggested.

"Zora?"

"Yeah, the Zora. They live extremely long lives and if your a princess then some of them must know you. My grandma always told me that the Zora and Hylian royal families were always close. Plus I've never met a Zora before so this is a good opportunity to."

"Maybe. It would be nice to meat someone that can give me some information about myself. I feel so lost."

"Well were heading to Kakariko tomorrow so no need to worry much longer." Ganon said encouragingly as he laid down on the bed. Link hoped he was right.

It began to rain and everyone else at the stable came in looking for shelter and Link could hear the thunder begin to rumble. Despite the noise she didn't find it hard to fall asleep and drifted off just wanting morning to come so they could get to Kakariko.

***~...~***

_"Linkle... Linkle. Look look!_ _Isn't it beautiful?"  
_

_The faceless person held out a flower of white and blue before her. It was indeed beautiful but Link couldn't find the words to say so, the only sounds leaving her mouth being incoherent babbling._

_"I'm going to make them into a flower crown for mother! She'll be so happy! You can help too!"_

_The person, a child no older than five happily said as she took her hand which she had only noticed just now was small like a baby's. She tried to see the girls face but it was covered by bright light._

_"Come on now, let's go."_

***~...~***

"Come on now let's go. Rise and shine princess."

Link woke to Ganon's voice calling out to her. As she got up she could hear the bustling of the other guests and birds chirping outside. It was finally morning so that means it was time to continue their way to Kakariko.

As they got ready to head out Link thought back to her dream and wondered if it was just that or maybe something else but she supposed that would have to wait. She looked forward to the ahead of her and began to walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we'll meet Impa Purah and those weird travelers that always try to sell you bananas.

**Author's Note:**

> All of Zelda's lines except for flashbacks/memories with be align center. I picture Link as a short girl but really strong.  
> I found the picture on Pintrest but couldn't find the original artist's name but if you know who it is please tell me so I can give them proper credit. :)


End file.
